


Продолжать гореть

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon, Talking, Unvoiced Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: — Сегодня умрёшь ты, — презрительно выдохнул Йорвет, и миг молчания пошёл трещинами, а дальше всё завертелось с бешеной скоростью.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Продолжать гореть

— Где же ты Йорвет, чёртов ты выродок, — бормотал под нос Роше, пробираясь по влажному сумрачному лесу, уже не обращая внимания, сколько шума создаёт. Под тяжёлыми сапогами ломались ветки кустарников и чавкала размякшая от дождей прошлогодняя листва. В десятке метров справа и позади точно так же, быстрыми перебежками, двигалась Бьянка, ещё через какое-то расстояние Тринадцатый и другие "Полоски". 

Их план нападения на перевалочный пункт скоя'таэлей был полон недоработок и зависел от множества “НО”. Лес был заведомо проигрышной территорией. Можно было штудировать карты местности до посинения, но эльфское чутьё человеческому не ровня. Ушастые даже по впервые увиденной чаще могли скакать на полном ходу, не опасаясь свалиться в овраг, что уж говорить о изученном вдоль и поперёк лесу, который был местом стоянки, пусть и недолгой. 

— Мы все сдохнем в эльфских ловушках, Роше, — припечатала Бьянка, сложив руки на груди во время очередного отрядного совета, целью которого было сделать из убийственного плана Роше нечто более адекватное. 

— Столпившиеся вокруг стола с расстеленной картой вояки дружно закивали. 

— Не будет никаких ловушек, — Роше мрачно ткнул пальцем в центр обозначенного леса, в котором скрывался Йорвет с остатками шайки. Сукин сын резво прибежал к северной границе Махакама и развёл бурную партизанскую деятельность, надеясь убить двух зайцев сразу — поднасрать ослабленным бунтами темерским отрядам и отомстить краснолюдам, которые когда-то не позволили скоя'таэлям устроить базу в горах и вышвырнули восвояси, побоявшись, что Фольтест прознает о подобном сотрудничестве. Доверенные люди принесли Роше новости об этом конфликте ещё год назад, но он не сомневался, что Йорвет обязательно отомстит, как только подвернётся удачный шанс. 

Шанс, как оказалось, выдался скоро — по эльфским меркам год был сущей мелочью, быть может, Йорвет ещё даже не перестал перед сном проклинать краснолюдов и их тупоголовость, не дающую оценить безусловно великую миссию, вершившуюся его руками. 

— Отряд Йорвета хорошо потрепали краснолюды в предгорье, — сказал Роше и уверенно провёл пальцем на запад, к обозначению города. — У Элландера наши люди накрыли группу с припасами, движущуюся ему в подкрепление. С жалкой кучкой, которой он владеет сейчас, нет смысла оставаться здесь. Он сворачивает манатки и валит обратно. 

— Эльфские ловушки в эльфском лесу, — упрямо напомнила Бьянка. 

— У него нет ни времени, ни ресурсов, ни лишних рук, чтобы расставлять их на всём пути. Мы поймаем его, когда они встанут в один из перевалочных пунктов. 

— Командир, с чего ты решил, что он встанет там, где уже останавливался раньше? 

Роше поднял тяжёлый взгляд на Силаса. 

— С ним раненые, и они все устали, он не будет рисковать, выбирая непроверенное место. 

— Он не знает, что к нам в плен попался его человек, — кивнула Бьянка, но тут же скривилась: — Его эльф. 

Роше отмахнулся, ему было плевать на точность в этих словах. Человек, эльф, низушек — без разницы. Если кто-то был заодно с сучьим Йорветом, он заслуживал смерти независимо от расы. 

— На нашей стороне эффект неожиданности. Йорвет знает, что мы неподалёку, он будет осторожен, но из-за раненых не сможет идти быстро. Мы обгоним его, остановимся здесь, — Роше указал на место, где полоса леса была самой узкой, с одной её стороны пролегал обрыв с хилой речкой на дне, с другой — тракт, ведущий из Хагги. — С собой я возьму десятку самых опытных, половина остальных пойдёт сзади, а вторая встанет на пути отступления.

Присутствующие молча кивнули. В Синих Полосках было не принято задавать лишних вопросов, поэтому если кому-то из рядовых и покажется странным выезд из походного лагеря после череды спешных совещаний, он засунет размышления куда подальше и примет план, одобренный офицерами, в оборот. Только нужно, чтобы сперва план одобрили офицеры. Чёрт! Им нужно было действовать быстро, пока есть возможность зажать Йорвета в тиски! 

— Всё равно звучит хреновастенько, — после недолго молчания Шеридан почесал подбородок, не решаясь поднять глаза на Роше. Так сразу и не скажешь, но Шеридан был одним из самых здравомыслящих мужиков отряда, мозги у него работали исправно, и шаги он всегда продумывал наперёд, предпочитая стройный план авантюрам. В целом, Роше полностью поддерживал такую позицию, только в этот раз сам не мог логически объяснить, отчего так упёрся и почему настолько уверен, что они встретят Йорвета на месте бывшей стоянки. 

Это был инстинкт, пресловутый нюх темерского пса, взявшего посреди леса отчётливый лисий след. Иногда с Роше такое случалось — он не догадывался и не строил предположений, он просто знал. Был ли это жизненный опыт, который он успел накопить, и который теперь услужливо подталкивал в спину, или какая другая непонятная херня — не важно. Роше привык доверять себе и своим инстинктам, потому что обманывали они крайне редко. Он хлопнул рукой по раскрытой карте, выпрямляя спину. 

— Всё получится. Мы схватим эльфского выродка и вернёмся в Вызиму с трофеем в виде ушастой башки. 

Ни Бьянка, ни кто другой не выглядели в этом уверенными, но оставшиеся сомнения дружно держали при себе. Роше недовольно скривился. До чего же мерзкое чувство, когда не можешь убедить собственных людей...

— Всё получится, — с нажимом повторил он и обвёл присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом. На помощь, как ни странно, пришёл подозрительно притихший Фенн. 

— Ядрён-батон, да если этот сумасшедший план выгорит, так и знайте, я проставлюсь за всех в самой первой попутной корчме, — громко заявил он и энергично потёр гладкий затылок, шумно втягивая воздух через нос. — Клянусь на сиськах Мелитэле!

— Ну, брат, тебя никто за язык не тянул, — отозвался Силас, мгновенно раздобревший от нарисовавшейся в перспективе халявной выпивки. 

— Слов уже не вернёшь, — подтвердила Бьянка, по-дружески двинув кулаком в широкое плечо. Даже задумчивый Шеридан немного расслабился, и Роше с облегчением понял, что самый сложный момент миновал. 

Совершить нападение решили в предрассветных сумерках, потому что в кромешной темноте эльфы немногим, но видели лучше. К тому же, переломать ноги о бурелом ещё до схватки никому не хотелось. Выставив заслон позади и на пути отступающих эльфов, Роше, Бьянка и остальные пошли в лоб на лагерь. 

Сонный, тихий лес будто застыл в ожидании схватки, но сам Роше, в противовес спокойствию природы, был взвинчен. Он нутром чуял — Йорвет здесь, недалеко, нужно лишь протянуть руку и под пальцами окажется его шея. От предвкушения хорошей драки отчётливо зудели руки, Роше большого труда стоило двигаться медленно и осторожно. 

Нужный валун, за которым, по словам мёртвого пленника, располагалась стоянка, показался впереди. Роше облизал сухие губы, бесшумно обнажая меч. Дозорных не было видно, но это не значило, что их нет — эльфы могли прятаться на деревьях, хотя высокие голые стволы оставляли им мало шансов. Подобравшись к лагерю ближе, Роше наконец почувствовал неладное — слишком тихо, даже для столь раннего часа...

— Дерьмо, — прошипел он, невольно прибавляя шаг. Чёртов лагерь был пуст. Роше дал знак рукой Бьянке и остальным подойти, параллельно осматривая оставшиеся на земле следы скоя`таэльского отряда. Обычно эльфы вычищали всё до щепки, Роше видел достаточно их лагерей, чтобы понимать — с этого снимались быстро. Бурые бинты, не до конца сгоревшие в костре, мелкий мусор повсюду. Отодвинув кончиком меча холщовый полог палатки из веток, Роше обнаружил дохлого эльфа. Голова была покрыта тёмным платком и на секунду Роше подумал, что это мог быть Йорвет. Злость захлестнула крутой волной и отступила, лишь когда он носком ботинка сбил тряпку. У мертвяка было вытянутое худое лицо и два глаза. 

— Роше, это...

— Это не засада, — дёрнул он подбородком, надеясь, что никто не заметил вспышку гнева, и, на всякий случай, проткнул трупу грудину. 

— Они не могли далеко уйти, — подтвердил Тринадцатый, ковыряясь в кострище. — Земля под углями тёплая, не успела остыть. 

— Мы пойдём за ними, — решил Роше и сжал рукоять меча, окидывая быстрым взглядом свой небольшой отряд. — Двинемся навстречу нашим. Белки не хотят ввязываться в бой, но мы не оставим им выбора, взяв в тиски. 

— Может, сначала план и выглядел дико, но сейчас он мне нравится больше и больше, — криво улыбнулась Бьянка. Роше коротко кивнул ей и нырнул с вытоптанной поляны обратно в подлесок. 

Скоя'таэлям некуда бежать — лес не настолько велик, чтобы в нём можно было затеряться. С севера путь преграждал обрыв, территорию на востоке медленно, но методично прочесывали люди Роше, на западе он организовал засаду, а с юга пролегал тракт, по которому сейчас практически беспрерывно шли военные подразделения. Сунуться на дорогу для Йорвета и его белок было равнозначно самоубийству. 

— Где же ты, — Роше продирался через кустарники, нисколько не сомневаясь, что найдёт Йорвета. Если этот выродок не подох бесславно в какой-то стычке с краснолюдами, он обязан быть здесь. — Я знаю, что ты тут...

Роше увернулся от брошенного ножа только благодаря инстинктам. Острое лезвие врезалось в ствол дерева с глухим звуком в сантиметрах от головы, и сразу после в паре шагов блеснули лезвия изогнутых мечей. Роше даже не нужно было видеть пресловутый платок, чтобы знать, чьи они. Йорвет. 

Припасов у белок или совсем не осталось, или было очень мало, раз вместо излюбленных луков в ход пошли ворованные с темерских и краснолюдских трупов метательные ножи. 

— Вот ты и показался, сучий сын, — сощурился Роше, выставив перед собой меч и краем глаза оценивая будущее поле боя. За время беготни по лесу стало значительно светлее, но солнце ещё не показалось из-за горизонта, тени оставались густыми, а раскидистые кустики трав могли скрывать камни и ямы. 

— Dh'oine, — с отвращением протянул Йорвет. — Темерская псина, полночи рыла носом землю, пытаясь выследить хоть кого-то, и выследила свою смерть. Это даже печально. 

— Печально для тебя. Наслаждайся последними минутами жизни, — Роше сплюнул на землю. — Ты уже труп, к утру я прикончу тебя и твою жалкую шайку. Только еще не решил, вздёрнуть всех сразу или сперва провести допросы. Наверное, оставлю пару счастливчиков для разговоров по душам. Если сдашься, — так и быть, — будешь в их числе. 

Йорвет тихо, неприятно рассмеялся, не отводя от Роше взгляда. 

— Ты опоздал, dh'oine, мой отряд давно ушёл, остался только я и Аэрон, но с ним ты должен был познакомиться. А если нет, то сделаешь это на том свете. 

Мертвец в лагере... Роше нахмурился сильнее и шагнул вперёд, заметив, что Йорвет сделал шаг назад, будто пытался выиграть расстояние для побега. Блефовал ли он, сказав, что отряд ушел? 

Едва ли, — с досадой понял Роше и сделал ещё шаг к отступающему Йорвету. Может, в том, что отряд ушёл давно, и не было правды, но в том, что он за пределами кольца, Роше не сомневался. Это было плохо, но оставшийся прикрывать их Йорвет стоил десяти таких отрядов, поэтому не велика потеря.  
Не тратя больше время на болтовню, Роше сделал первый пробный выпад и попал в воздух — Йорвет ловко отскочил на безопасное расстояние. 

— Сражайся! — прорычал Роше, когда следующие несколько ударов не просто не достигли цели, но даже не встретили сопротивления. 

Уворачивается, чтобы не привлечь внимание ударами стали о сталь, — понял Роше. Он и сам не хотел, чтобы им мешали, но бегать за Йорветом с мечом наперевес раздражало. Роше и бегать нормально не мог, потому что под ноги то и дело попадались пресловутые кочки, да ямы!

— Ах, ты сука!.. — начал заводиться он. Чем дальше отступал Йорвет, тем дальше приходилось следовать за ним. Больше всего это походило на заманивание в ловушку, поэтому когда земля под ногами начала крошиться, Роше почти не удивился. 

Изуродованное лицо Йорвета озарила победная ухмылка и именно этот момент Роше выбрал, чтобы метнуть нож. Как оказалось — очень удачно. 

— D'yaebl... — выругался Йорвет, отскочил в сторону, но не удержался на ногах, начав заваливаться вслед за Роше. 

Лететь было высоко. Гнутые корни исполинских деревьев торчали из земли наравне с огромными камнями, делая падение опасным. Роше отбросил меч — в ножнах был ещё один, в сапоге — нож, за пазухой — кинжал, напороться на лезвие было куда опаснее, чем потерять одну из железок. Заговорённая на прочность и лёгкость кольчуга смягчала удары, но склон всё равно казался бесконечным. Роше даже успел испугаться, что долетит так до самого обрыва на севере и свалится уже с него. Но в ту же секунду удар о землю вышиб весь дух. Где-то неподалёку с болезненным шипением приземлился Йорвет, но всё, что Роше смог сделать, это трясущейся рукой нащупать эфес второго меча. 

Было бы здорово, если бы Йорвет переломал все кости, спускаясь вниз. С другой стороны, тогда для Роше не осталось бы никакой работы.

— Грёбаный выродок, — он сплюнул кровь из разбившейся губы и поторопился встать, опираясь на меч. В боку болезненно тянуло, а от движений резко закололо. Похоже, Роше сам не обошёлся без сломанных рёбер. Йорвет проигнорировал ругательство, тяжело, с заметным усилием, поднялся на колено, его изогнутые мечи разбросало по сторонам: один блестел в мокрой от росы траве в паре метров, другой улетел в кусты. Это был отличный шанс, чтобы...

Йорвет медленно повернул голову и Роше закаменел, не сделав ни шага — если бы взгляд мог ранить, он бы упал замертво. В единственном глазу Йорвета плескалась ненависть, ярость и тёмная жажда убийства. Роше скривился. Все эти чувства были ему знакомы, он ощущал их в той же мере, но почему-то продолжал стоять, не делая попыток закончить одним ударом так и не начавшуюся драку. Йорвет не двигался тоже. 

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, и весь мир будто застыл в ожидании. Не пели ранние птицы, не шелестели высокие кроны, Бьянка и остальные не шли по следу запропастившегося командира. 

— Сегодня умрёшь ты, — презрительно выдохнул Йорвет, и миг молчания пошёл трещинами, а дальше всё завертелось с бешеной скоростью. Роше бросился вперёд, неловко делая замах, но не попал в цель, Йорвет перекувырнулся, схватил ближайший меч и следующий удар принял на лезвие. Отдача прокатилась по ушибленной руке, впилась острыми спицами в бок. Роше зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, не ослабляя напор. От кажущегося бессилия Йорвета не осталось и следа, он двигался ловко и быстро, с каждым ударом тесня Роше к густым зарослям. Кто знает, может, там был очередной склон, на этот раз всё-таки ведущий к северному обрыву. 

— Не дождёшься, — выплюнул Роше и ушёл в сторону, поворачиваясь спиной к каменистой, вертикальной стене, с которой они свалились. Позиция стала опасной, отступать некуда, а Йорвет словно черпал новые и новые силы из невидимого источника. Усталости в нём было ни на йоту, в отличие от самого Роше. Несколько часов сна после заката, затем путь на лошадях, очередное переповторение плана и полночи перебежек по лесу в полуприседе, а потом и падение, завершившееся трещинами — хорошо, если только трещинами. Есть от чего утомиться. 

Здесь и сейчас Йорвет может передавить, — с досадой понял Роше, едва поспевая за атаками. Впервые они столкнулись вот так — без людей и эльфов вокруг, которые могли вмешаться, и как же отвратительно, что Роше оказался не готов! Ведь именно этого он и ждал. Знал, что сегодня будет бой один на один! Нужно было быстрее заканчивать. 

— И не мечтай, — отрезал Йорвет, словно прочитал мысли. — Никуда ты не сбежишь. 

— Даже не думал, — Роше огрызнулся короткой атакой, толку с которой было что с козла молока. Йорвет уступал в силе, но не ловкости. Уделать его по скорости и в лучшие дни стало бы достижением, а сейчас... — Это твоя прерогатива, выродок, шкериться по лесам да гнилым болотам, лишь бы избежать драки с нормальным противником. 

— Это ты себя зовёшь нормальным противником? — кривая ухмылка Йорвета была полна яда. Он тоже чувствовал свое преимущество, как бы Роше не пытался разубедить его в этом. — Такой же слабак, как и все dh'oine, и перерезать глотку будет так же просто!

— Ну рискни, — коротко прошипел Роше, потому что на расшаркивания не осталось времени. Лезвия мечей подбирались всё ближе, стало труднее уворачиваться, а то, что с каждым вздохом в груди кололо сильнее, было очень и очень плохим знаком. Впервые с момента их встречи, Роше накрыло ощущением реальной опасности. Подохнуть здесь он просто не мог, а сомневаться, что Йорвет прикончит его сразу, как получит возможность, не приходилось. Сука... Бежать некуда, бурелом под ногами и перспектива свалиться с очередной скалы были едва ли не опаснее самого ушастого. С-сука! Злость придала сил, и Роше вложился в серию ударов, но, видно, сегодня удача окончательно отвернулась от него, потому что под ногу попался камень, и Роше полетел на землю, лишь чудом вывернувшись и заехав Йорвету под колени. Впрочем, это не помогло, тот устоял и даже остался при оружии. Раннее солнце проникло сквозь густую листву, сверкнув в занесённом лезвии. 

Один из мечей проткнул землю там, где секунду назад находилась голова Роше. Двинув Йорвету по запястью, он выбил клинок, но второй уже завис над грудью и выставленное предплечье не могло спасти от смертельного удара. Единственный глаз Йорвета осветился триумфом. Роше необычайно чётко увидел каждую деталь его лица: отёсанную скулу, края шрама, видные из-под платка, грязь на подбородке и трещины на губах. 

— Ты жалок, — с придыханием прошипел Йорвет, и Роше не вовремя подумал, что все эти рассказы, о том, что за секунды до смерти перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, — полная херня. Он видел только сучьего Йорвета. И ещё не было страха. Сожаление, разочарование, жгучая ненависть, даже боль в отбитых рёбрах ощущалась тошнотворно ясно, но не страх. 

Роше набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие, собираясь проклясть напоследок всех скоя'таэлей и Йорвета персонально, но слова застряли в горле, а Йорвет всё так же безмолвно стоял над ним, будто застыл. Роше знал, что он убьёт его прямо сейчас — занесённый меч не колебался, но чем дольше длилась пауза, тем страннее становилось происходящее. Будто потусторонняя сила не давала довести начатое до конца. 

Роше не отрывал взгляда, и Йорвет отвечал тем же, они оба не смели даже дышать, опять застыв в моменте. Пару минут назад Роше не мог поднять меч на безоружного противника, теперь медлил Йорвет. Но всё же ситуация была другой. Формально, Роше уже мёртв, ему не сбежать из-под такого удара, но сердце в груди с каждой секундой колотилось все быстрее, глуша звуки просыпающегося леса, напоминая, что пока он жив. О чём, мать его, думал Йорвет?! На его месте Роше бы не стал рассусоливать, а закончил всё быстро. Он бы сделал это сразу, как появилась возможность!..

— Роше! — вдалеке и значительно выше послышался приглушённый голос Бьянки, и они оба — Роше и Йорвет — вздрогнули, вынырнув из вязкой тишины. — Роше! 

Бросив короткий взгляд вверх, Йорвет скривился. Что, чёрт возьми, с ним не так?! Роше сжал зубы, чувствуя, как непонимание оборачивается тлеющим раздражением. Он был не в том положении, чтобы сыпать проклятиями, но почему Йорвет медлил?!

— Я ненавижу тебя так сильно... — неожиданно процедил тот и, словно вспомнив, что ещё может его прикончить, хищно вздёрнул верхнюю губу, переведя острие меча от груди к горлу. — ...Что дарую тебе жизнь. 

Роше задохнулся от непонимания. Что это должно значить?! Он не знал, как реагировать, но инстинкт самосохранения приказывал заткнуться, хотя хотелось совсем наоборот — разразиться потоком брани и обложить Йорвета с ног до головы. Роше чувствовал себя униженным, и в то же время растерянным. Заклятый враг так запросто пощадил его? Да неужели? С чего бы Йорвету это делать?! 

Но судя по тому, как тот опустил меч и отступил назад, он не лгал. Роше пытался найти хоть одну мало-мальски достойную причину, но не мог. Не было никакого смысла оставлять ему жизнь. Бьянка позвала ещё раз, и Йорвет сделал очередной мягкий шаг назад, не отрывая взгляда от Роше. Присев, он подобрал второй меч и экономными движениями вложил оба в ножны. 

— До встречи, — холодно попрощался Йорвет, словно каких-то пять минут назад они не сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, а случайно столкнулись плечами на рынке. Роше чувствовал себя так, будто все происходило не с ним. Он знал, Йорвет желал ему смерти как никто другой и мечтал нанести её собственным ударом, так почему? Кому он сделал хуже, опустив оружие сейчас? Это настолько извращённая попытка унизить?! 

— Почему? — прорычал Роше в спину отвернувшегося Йорвета, который или очень хорошо делал вид, или действительно не боялся атаки. Впрочем, он был прав, сейчас Роше мог только комкать жёсткую траву, судорожно пытаясь отыскать ответы. Разгадка в каких-то тупых эльфских традициях, в том, что Йорвет окончательно спятил или все гораздо тоньше, и это расчёт на будущее? Неужели он думает, что Роше станет чувствовать себя должным и пощадит, когда поймает? Да ни за что! Если представится возможность, он прикончит выродка без секундного промедления! 

— Ты ведь не настолько идиот, чтобы воображать, что это потом зачтётся? — повысил голос Роше, когда Йорвет почти скрылся за деревьями. 

Тот, по-видимому, считал себя выше каких-либо объяснений, поэтому промолчал, только бросил через плечо полный ненависти взгляд и растворился в желтоватой утренней дымке. Солнце просачивалось сквозь кроны деревьев, ложась на затоптанную землю полосами бледного света, и эта мирная, тихая атмосфера заставляла Роше ощущать себя ещё более ненормально. Что это, мать твою, было?! Чёртов Йорвет чуть не прирезал его, он мог — легко мог — но передумал в последний момент. 

И что значили его слова? Он ненавидел Роше настолько, что сохранил жизнь? Нет, не так. Ненавидел и потому сохранил жизнь? Тоже звучало бредово... 

Но ведь и сам поступок был в высшей степени бредом. Ненормальный, съехавший эльф! Роше зажмурился, чувствуя, как голова трещит от всего случившегося за последний час. Все, что связывало его с Йорветом до этого момента, было предельно простым — приказ поймать, взаимная ненависть, желание прикончить. Роше никогда не думал, что у него будут поводы усомниться в этой простоте... 

Хотя... Ха, да ничего, собственно, и не менялось! Что бы не ударило в башку Йорвета, Роше был жив, и кроме парочки вопросов, которые он добавил бы в список на допрос, всё было прежним. Всё было прежним. Только болели отбитые рёбра и раздражающе зудело в висках. Почему Йорвет оставил его в живых? Зачем ему понадобилась его жизнь? Чтобы что?


End file.
